1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an imaging apparatus capable of preventing the influence of the hand shake.
2. Description of the Related Art
To prevent the influence of photographer's hand shake on the image sharpness in the camera, the generally considered methods are to use the flash unit, or to stabilize the image by means of a gyroscope, or by moving the lens to correct the optical axis. In the case of using the flash unit, however, there were problems in that a far distant object could not be shot, and that the color temperature of the film used did not match the flash lighting situation, and others.
Also, concerning the second method, there will be considered problems in that the gyroscope must be rotated to ready the camera for shot that the gyroscopic errect makes it difficult for the photographer to make an intended change of the composition. In the case of the third method, to move the optical axis of the camera lens takes so long a time that it cannot catch up the speed of the hand shake.